


Snowball

by almondmilk_jpeg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Ishgard (Final Fantasy XIV), Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilk_jpeg/pseuds/almondmilk_jpeg
Summary: A snowball fight between sisters.





	Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Monica.

"Okay, Alphinaud and M'ikito will be expecting us back soon, so shall we make our way back to the manor?" Qara asked aloud, her back facing her traveling partner. She had her hands clasped behind her head, and a letter of importance halfway in her white hair thanks to it.

When she received no answer, she looked up above her at the wooden bridges above the Brume. "Ku-" The Xaela's words were cut off as she felt a burst of cold hit her in the back of the head. Right in the warm spot of her hair where her fingers had resided only moments ago.

Slowly, she turned around to see her traveling partner. Behind her, stood on a small mound of snow, was her younger sister, Kurei, with a sphere of snow held in her gloved hand. She giggled and pulled back her arm to throw again, a mischievous grin spreading wide across her face.

She threw the snowball at Qara at full speed, the small mound of snow hitting her sister square in the face this time. Kurei could barely keep her eyes open as she laughed so hard she had to lean on her knees for support, "Gods, Qa! You look so silly! I cannot believe you fell for tha-"

Suddenly, Kurei wasn't speaking anymore. Suddenly she too had slightly brown, trodded on snow in her long hair. " _Eww!_ " She drawled in a pitched voice, three or so octaves higher than usual. "At least I used freshly fallen snow! Qa, that dirty snow is abhorrent!"

"And yet, you still hurled a mound of snow at me!" Qara barked, her arms crossed and a look of displeasure written across her scaled features.

Kurei broke into another fit of laughter, her shoulders heaving and she held her stomach, "Your hair has gone flat," She choked out between laughs, "You look like A-Ruhn-Senna!"

Qara ran her fingers through her hair with a huff, taking note of the Brume children who now gazed upon her and her sister with interest. Kids who normally tried to pelt the girls with snowballs and rocks were now watching quietly, waiting to see what would happen.  _'Might as well give them a show,'_ Qara thought as she reached down to ball up another chunk of snow.

Kurei was still hunched over, laughing at her new revelation. She was absolutely oblivious to the snowball hurled in her direction and only noticed it when it hit her right on the shoulder.

Her laughter didn't stop, though. Even as she shouted, "Alright, it's on!" her giggling filled the Brume. The happy sound drawing out more children, curious to her joy.

Soon enough, even Qara was having fun and the two of them were ducked behind rubble and crates, shielding themselves from one another.

"Oi, kid!" Qara called to a young Elezen girl who was peering from behind a wooden support beam. "Come help me take my dear sister down, yeah?" She grinned, and the young girl who was first afraid of her dragon-like tooth and claw, now returned the smile and sprinted over to the older Kuwazu.

Qara grabbed another handful of snow and held it out to the young girl, "You know how to make a snowball, yeah?" The girl nodded and picked up a small handful, forming it into a sphere.

The two took aim and threw at Kurei as soon as her head came into view. A sound of surprise came from Kurei's side of the Brume. "Hey!" She shouted, "You can't bring other people into this!"

"I already did, Kurei!" Qara called, mischievous laughter filling her throat. She turned to the young girl and smiled, "We got her good!"

"Alright, all of you, with me!" Kurei shouted. Qara couldn't see over the crate just what was happening, but the young girls eyes widened and she pointed to the mound of rubble Kurei was behind.

Suddenly, dozens of snowballs were flying from behind her cover, "That cheeky bastard," Qara complained through smiling fangs.

* * *

 

"What on earth could be keeping them? I cannot believe we honestly have to come fetch them," Alphinaud complained as he and M'ikito stepped out of the lower floor of the Forgotten Knight.

"Hush, do you hear that?" M'ikito murmured, holding a finger up to her mouth.

Suddenly, they were both very aware of the laughter erupting from the Brume, many yoing voices were crying out in joy. The two glanced at each other before sprinting down the wooden stairs, through the cobblestone path, and to the top of the wooden staircase that allowed one down into the Brume proper.

From where they stood, they could see Kurei and around a dozen Elezen and Hyuran children half-hidden behind a mound of stone rubble. They were throwing snow at a pile of crates, where Alphinaud and M'ikito chanced to see Qara pop up along with a young girl.

M'ikito relaxed her shoulders and crossed her arms, a soft smile spreading across her features, "I think they just might be getting accustomed to Ishgard, hm?"

Alphinaud chuckled, "Perhaps they are."


End file.
